zirconfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor B. Mulberry
Professor B. Mulberry (クワB。博士, Dr. B. Kuwa) is the formally the lead Pokémon Professor of the Azelon region, whom is now the assistant to Professor Holly. She specializes in Pokémon mythology and legends. Background Information Mulberry distributes a Pokédex and one of the three starter Pokémon of Azelon: , , and to beginning and aspiring Trainers. Once a certain amount of Pokémon have been seen, she will bestow an egg of the starter Pokémon has an advantage over the player's chosen starter. She claims it being small reward for helping her compile data on the new Pokémon in the region. However, Holly believes it to be because it was given her too much trouble. Mulberry is married to a currently unnamed husband and resides in Springtop Town with him along with her adopted daughter, Flaire. Mulberry has known Holly since they were young adults, both having attended the Pokémon Scholars' Academy in Unova. While she does not battle often, Mulberry is quite a skilled battler and conducts her Pokémon with grace. She is known for her chronic headaches. Personality Mulberry is very calm, often preferring to stay out of any conflicts, since her chronic headaches make her quite irritable. Even under intense stress, Mulberry keeps herself collected and isn't one to lose her cool. More often than not, she has a her nose shoved in a book or studying ancient texts. It is hinted by Dexter and Holly that Mulberry has a very nasty temper and that even Flaire doesn't argue her when she is in one of her notorious moods. Role Professor Mulberry is the first character the player encounters, as she delivers the introductory speech. She appears on an electronic screen, where she allows the player to choose their gender and name. Once it is all said and done, Mulberry then asks the player to meet her in her laboratory in Frostpeak Town where she has a surprise waiting for them at their mother's request. After they player scales the stairs, they encounter her assistant named Dexter. He leads them to her laboratory and tells them to come on in. Once inside, they are greeted by a now flustered Dexter whom is embarrassed about an accident from earlier. She happily welcomes the player to the Azelon region and offers a Pokémon as a late birthday present. Or, she would if Dexter hadn't forgotten to lock the back door which allowed the three Pokémon to escape. With a spark of inspiration, Mulberry decides it would be a bonding experience for the player if they were to go capture their chosen Pokémon. She explains that their is a Grotto hidden behind the laboratory, which had been previous excavated during a search for a legendary artifact. Once the player has chosen their starter, Mulberry examines the Pokémon before making a comment. Yet, before she can speak, her firebrand of an adopted daughter decides to investigate the player. Begging her not to instigate a fight, she gets ignored and the player gets to experience their first battle. After Flaire is defeated, Mulberry heals the injured Pokémon. Explaining that Holly is out doing her research, Mulberry instructs the player to go find their mother. Pokémon During the course of the game, Mulberry is revealed to be a skilled battler though she does not battle the player at all. However, she does have a Vabite that she uses for aerial transportation and keeps as a personal pet. As she is often very busy, she does not have time to explore as much as she would like. Instead, she attacks a small camera around the neck of her Vabite and instructs it to capture aerial relay around places of interest. When she has a chance, Mulberry will use it to fly across the region. Gift Pokémon As with all Professors, Mulberry does her best to hand out the rowdy starter Pokémon. She hands out the following Pokémon to those Trainers that choose them. Each starter has a perfect IV stat in the category in which they excel; Speed, HP, and Attack. Trivia * Out of all the Pokémon Professors, Mulberry is the most withdrawn as she prefers to stay inside her laboratory. * The B in her name is her first name, which is Blanca.